A Lonely Valentine
by Marcipie
Summary: When Sam is forced to go to a Valentine's Dance, will she find someone to share it with? Based on a true story. R&R!


**A Lonely Valentine**

**_By Lizzie_**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey this is me again! . Just to let you know, this isn't my story, but my best friend Lizzie's story. I think she did a damn good job, and I posted it for her. Yall read it and tell me what you think so I can tell her! Thanks in advance!**

**Disclaimer: Lizzie don't own DP, but I think she wishes she did. .**

* * *

**Sam's POV**

You know there was a time, not too long ago actually, when if you and asked me if I had believed in fairytales or "happily-ever-after" I would have said no before the sentence had probably even left your mouth. You as the gentle viewer are probably wondering where this is headed or are thinking "Oh great another sappy love story that probably never even happened." Well this is the love story that really did happen to Danny and me. And just for the record Danny still loves me. I think that now, with all of the explaining over and done with, is a good time to start the story.

**Normal POV**

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into going to this stupid dance." Sam said to her mom who was helping her get ready. "I mean...I don't know what I mean. This is like a Valentines Dance! As in couples! I don't have anybody to go with! I'm too shy for anybody to notice me too so don't even get started on that line of crap." This shy and nervous side of Sam was a side her mother had never seen before.

"Sam. honey. listen to your mother. Just go, dance. and have fun. Don't worry about being there alone just be yourself. And besides, you're not going alone remember? Your little friend, Tucker, is going to meet your there." Her mom told her.

"I'll try. " Sam said half believeing that she would have a good time. Sam twirled before her full length mirror. She had on a black, knee-length, dress with a blue ribbon around her waist. Around her neck she wore a delicate silver locket.

"Sam! It's time to go!" Sam's mom called. Sam thought, "And Tucker wonders where I got my loud mouth." Letting out a small chuckle, Sam slid on her strappy black heels and headed for the door.

* * *

Sam walked through the cafeteria doors anxiously looking for Tucker. Sam felt uneasy and wanted some reassurance as to how she looked. "Hey Sam." Tucker said walking up to her. 

"Hey Tucker. You look nice." Sam said surveying his appearance. Although Sam would never think of Tucker as anything more than a friend she had to admit he looked...hot. Even if every other girl in there that cafeteria didn't think so. Sam had to let out a small laugh as Tucker got turned down again that night after asking a pretty girl for a dance. Before Sam realized it she was alone. She quickly hid behind the lattice slightly swaying to the music and feeling very out of place. Little did she know a 14 year old boy was about to change her life forever.

"I don't know why I came to this dance. I don't belong here. Everybody has somebody but me and it's not like anybody is going to notice me anytime soon...especially with the whole 'hide in the shadows' thing. Plus I am not the most attractive person in the world." This is what kept running through Sam's mind as she stood behind the lattice work and gently swayed her hips to the music. "I wish I had somebody to love me like everybody else here does." Sam thought, looking at her feet. No sooner had she thought that and looked up than she saw a boy walking towards and looking her straight in the eye. Sam quickly averted her eyes. The boy approached her quickly but cautiously.

"You don't look like you are having fun and if everybody is not having fun then I can't have fun." The boy said, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, I'm having fun." Sam said quickly and as cheerfully as possible with her heart weighted with sadness.

"Do you want to dance?" The boy asked Sam. "I would love to...if I knew how." Sam said her cheeks turning red. "I'll be right back." She stated as she quickly dashed off into the crowd.

"Ok. The first thing I need to do is find Tucker. If I can find him maybe he can help me with this little 'boy problem' I seem to have." This was what was on Sam's mind as she made her way quickly through the crowd. It didn't take her long to find Tucker, his bright red berrete gave him away. "Tucker!" Sam called.

"Hey Sam, I see you've met Danny. Do you like him? He's a very nice person Sam you should give him a try." Tucker said, before dashing off into the crowd.

"Great. Just what I need, to be left alone with a hot guy who I barely even know." Sam thought. Slowly she turned and started her journey back to her residence behind the lattice work.

Upon arriving back to the lattice work behind which Sam had been hiding earlier, she found Danny waiting for her. "I didn't think you'd still be here." Sam said.

"Like I said, I can't have fun unless everybody is having fun." Danny said cheerfully. Sam looked at the ground with new found interest. "So do you want to dance?" Danny asked shyly.

"I told you I can't dance. Well actually I can dance, but only to slow songs. Sam said with sudden realization. Just then the DJ put on Martina McBrides' "Valentine". "Um..." Was the mutual response to the new slow song. Neither one daring to move it took the passing by of Danny's friend Valerie to get things started.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Valerie practically shouted in exasperation as she arranged Danny and Sam's hands so that they would dance. Once the hands were in place and bodies were closer together Valerie vanished into the crowd without a trace.

"Please somebody don't let me make a complete and total fool of myself tonight!" Sam silently prayed. Slowly Danny started dancing.

While dancing with Danny, Sam realized she was having alot of fun. Then Danny dropped the bombshell. "You don't know my name, do you Sam?" Danny said calmly.

Sam started and said, "Of course I do, it's Danny." Now it was Danny's turn to look surprised.

"Let me guess, Tucker told you didn't he?" Danny asked, with some sort of realization seemed to hit him.

"No!" Sam said quickly. Danny grinned at her and Sam admitted to Tucker telling her. Sam looked at Danny from under her long bangs and wondered if she was starting to like this handsome boy. And of course her answer was yes.

Humming along to the song Sam suddenly had the bright idea to ask Danny if he had a girlfriend before she got her hopes up. Trying to breach the subject as casually as possible she said, "So Danny, where's your girlfriend? She may not like you dancing with another girl." Danny didn't respond for a minute and Sam got a little worried.

Then he smiled and said, "I don't have a girlfriend." With that being said, Sam was making a mental note to throw a party when she got home. The occasion? The fact that a single and very attractive guy wanted to dance with her. Oh yes this was definately a call for some serious partying. The dance ended way before Sam was ready and Danny said

"Well the song has ended." Sam thought frantically of some way to get him to stay or at least come back. Sam looked up to see Danny slipping away into the shadows and quickly touched his arm. "Hey Danny? I'm going to give you a choice ok? You can either come back and dance with me again to the very next slow song or not at all again tonight except the very last dance. And rest assured I WILL get the last dance. Ok. It's your call."

"Ok I'll take the last dance Sam" Danny said before turning and heading off into the shadow with which he blended so well. "The last dance..."Sam thought giddily.

* * *

Sam felt like she had been standing behind the lattice work for hours. "When will the DJ put on the last song!" she thought exasperatedly. As if her wish had been granted the DJ suddenly switched gears from fast and fun songs to a slow and emotional one. Sam got that excited feeling in the pit of her stomach as she eagerly looked around for Danny's approach. Time passed and Sam began to think Danny wasn't coming back when she saw an unruly mop of raven black hair out of the corner of her eye. Sam nearly had a heart attack. Danny was coming back to talk to her! And maybe, if she got really lucky, he would dance with her. 

"Hey Sam. If I remember correctly you said you wanted the last dance." Danny said innocently.

Sam, playing along with his game, said, "You know I think your right." Slowly they moved toward each other and started swaying to the music. "Mom told me I would have fun...and I think she was right." Sam thought. "Now if only this night would never end."

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. The song ended and Sam realized that the dance was over. Reluctantly Sam parted with Danny and asked him to walk with her to meet her mom at the front of the school. Danny nervously obliged to her and followed her out of the cafeteria doors. The whole, yet short way there, Sam and Danny made comfortable small talk. Their walk was over all too soon for Sam as they rounded the corner and saw Sam's mom sitting in her car waiting for Sam. "Well, I guess I'll see you around school, ok?" Sam asked hopefully.

"You had better count on it." Danny said smiling. Slowly he turned to walk away when, with a sudden burst of courage Sam touched his arm and pulled him around to face her. Leaning in slowly, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Danny looking shocked asked, "What was that for?"

"For giving me the best night of my life." Sam said before turning around and walking confidently to her mothers awaiting car. As her mom pulled out of the school's parking lot Sam got one last glimps of Danny.

"So Sam. How was the dance honey?" Sam's mother asked. And Sam's reply?

"It was perfect."

* * *

_**Author's Notes.. again: Well! There you have it! The big rap-up! The happy ending! The grand finale! R&R! Press the 'Go' button down there and send a review and make me and Lizzie happie with HAPPY GOO! xD**_


End file.
